Cars Fan Fiction - Humanized
by Woluffy
Summary: A cars fan fiction -humanized- (MUCH BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS XD)
1. Chapter 1 - OMG! It's Lightning McQueen

_**(A/N All recognisable characters belong to Disney Pixar)**_

 _ **Now, on with story! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Sally was organising paperwork and surreptitiously hiding little notes around the office for Lightning when he wakes up. They said stuff like :

'Don't stress over the next race!'

'Tell me a joke when you see me next!'

Just inspirational things.

Sally sighed. Lightning (or Stickers) was working so hard to achieve his 2nd World Grand Prix title. Typical. Sally gently ran her fingers through her hair, hoping he would calm down a bit and relax. After the FIRST Grand Prix failed miserably (A/N When Mater gate-crashed and zoomed through London with a jet pack XD), he was more determined! So, when the second one arrived, he won it, of course! Sally loved him so much, but she couldn't spend enough time with him. She craved more time, they had been dating for 2 years of course. Then, interrupting her trail of thought, was her phone. A little picture of the 25yr old racer appeared on the screen.

"Lightning..." Sally said, knowing he was now awake. Sal left their house early this morning to set up Wheel Well for the day. Sally answered her phone.

"Hiya Stickers! Finally awoken your slumber?" she said.

"Unfortunately yes... where are you honey?" he replied, yawning.

"Oh, Wheel Well, waiting for today's customers!"

"I'll come down. Sally, I won't be practicing today, since the race is 6 months away, so we can hang out. Yeah?"

Sally was ecstatic and immediately replied, "Yes! Ok! Brilliant, see you soon! Love you!"

"I love you more!" Lightning hung up.

Lightning hopped out of bed, a smile stretched across his face. He slipped into jeans, a black t-shirt and his signature 95 leather jacket. Lightning grabbed his keys and opened the door to his Ferrari 488 GTB. Everything was going so well, until he heard a scream...

"OMG! It's Lightning McQueen!" a voice screamed.

'Oh no...' McQueen thought, then he suddenly remember he had a personalised number plate : MCQU33N. "All part of the job!" he said and hopped out his car to greet his fan.

"How are you?" he said, putting on his 'celeb smile'.

"Good thanks!" said a little girl. "Um, can I have your autograph?"

"Sally, don't bother !" her mum muttered.

Lightning smiled at the name Sally. "No no! It's fine! I would love to give you my autograph!"

The little girl handed him her special book (which contained autographs of her own, no more, no less) and Lightning began to write.

"So, your name is Sally?" Light said. The girl nodded. "My girlfriend is called Sally, all the BEST people are called Sally!" he said (A/N I'm so sorry! I can't find another word for SAID! Just go with it XD). The 7 yr old grinned. Lightning finished writing the special message and handed it back to girl.

"Thank you Lightning, you have made her day!" the mother exclaimed as the girl hugged McQueen then her book.

"No problem!" he said and got back in his car, finally on the way to see Sally.

 ** _Hiya!_**

 ** _So, that is the first chapter, which I must say, IS VERY SHORT! Hope you liked! Please review for more!_**

 ** _Bye bye!_**

 ** _Woluff_**

 ** _XD_**


	2. Chapter 2 - I love you!

_**Hiya again! Thank you for reviewing. It means a lot to see that people enjoy reading my work!**_

 _ **(Note to reviewer: I think I might include Doc, yes. Wait and see... XD)**_

 _ **NOTE TO ANXIOUS READERS: If you want a more updated version of this story (same one, just different website), check out my Wattpad page. My username is 'Woluffy'.**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

Lightning pulled up to the car park of Wheel Well and walked up to the entrance. Luckily, Sally was facing the other way, consequently,Lightning sneaked up behind her and hugged her from behind. He was always one for hugging people from behind!

"Is this my favourite girlfriend?" (A/N I know this is from another fanfic, but can't remember who, anyway, all rights from this bit go to that account) he asked in a very happy way.

"Why, yes! Hey. I better be your only girlfriend!" she replied and then kissed him on the lips gently.

"Of course!" Lightning replied. He ventured around the office and found a sticky note.

"Ok...Knock knock!"

"Oh, you found my note," Sally said. "Who's there?"

"Chicken!"

"Chicken who?"

"Turkey!" Lightning said while crying with laughter.

"I don't get it Stickers!" Sally rolled her eyes.

"What? Why? Ok, so, he says chicken but then says-" Lightning began to explain.

"Honey, ok, I get it!" Sally lied.

Lightning wondered around her office again, observing the picture of her and him eating ice-cream. He could not wait to propose! Light then discovered another sticky note stating:

I AM WORRIED ABOUT YOU!

"Sally, are you really worried about me?" he said.

Sally hesitated for a moment then exploded. "Yeah! I am! Lightning, you stay up so late at Willy's Butte and headquarters , IN THE DARK! Then come home and wake up at midday. I never see you and the race is in 6 MONTHS! 6 WHOLE MONTHS! Can't you train at 3 months? Lightning, I love you more than anything and want to spend time with you! We won't get to do that if all you do is TRAIN!" she shouted. Then looked at Lightning's face, realising how shocked he was. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" Sally stuttered but was then interrupted.

"Sally, if I knew you felt this way, we would have picnics everyday, hang out here, go to landmarks and spend this summer how you want bunny!" he said, then tapped her nose. Sally giggled. Sal's nickname was bunny as on their first date she had a cold and she sniffled all throughout the meal, she looked like a bunny. The name has stuck.

"Man! Now I feel bad!" Sally sighed.

"Don't! I understand how you feel Sal. Look, you, me and a fancy restaurant tonight. I will pick you up at 8? Kay?" Lightning asked.

"Sure, wait, how will you pick me up? We live together!" Sally laughed.

"Wait and see BUNNY!" Lightning said, smiling, thinking about he would propose to her tonight. Then he gave her a quick kiss and started to leave.

"I LOVE YOU!" Sally shouted as Lightning left.

"I LOVE YOU MORE! AND WILL LOVE YOU EVEN MORE IF YOU WEAR THE DRESS I LIKE!" Lightning said, winking.

Sally smirked and stuck her tongue out. Then she watched him as he drove away.

"I love you..." she muttered but was interrupted with some customers.

"Hello! Welcome to Wheel Well, how may I help you today?" she smiled. Her routine began again.

"Hi. We are massive fans of Lightnin' McQueen and have ventured all the way over from Texas to come see ya'll. We should have a reservation booked under Anderson," said a large lady with a very profound accent. She seemed to have a daughter too, tugging at her sleeve.

'Like Mater Anderson...' Sally chuckled to herself. 'Must be a coincidence...'

"Yep! I see, 5 nights? Well, enjoy your stay! I hope our little town impresses you! I will tell Lightning that you were looking for him. If you want to see him, check out 'Flo's V8 Cafe' or his headquarters - the big stadium like thing over there!" Sally pointed to Lightning's headquarters.

"Thanks ma'am!" the man replied, then, he noticed a picture of Lightning, who was hugging Sally and smearing ice-cream on her face. "Are you, close, with Lightnin'?"

"Yeah, he is my boyfriend..." Sally smiled and gently put her blonde, wavy locks behind her ear.

"Well dadgum! I never knew he had a special someone!" (or Sally presumed was ) exclaimed.

"Well, he hasn't been asked!" Sally giggled. "So, I hope your stay is pleasurable and call reception if you need any help or assistance!" Sally handed them their room key and wifi password and waved them goodbye.

"Thanks dear!" The Anderson family of three walked out of the glass lobby to their room.

Sally glanced at the clock. 6:30pm. She sighed, then remembered something very important.

"I gotta get ready!" she proclaimed while grabbing her coat and rushing out the door.

Then, Sam, who worked at the reception, shouted: "Where are you going girl? I need help with this paperwork!"

"I need to get dressed for my date!" she said loudly.

"Ah! I get you girl! I get you!" Sam replied, while flicking his scarf over his shoulder. "I need a guy to go on a date with..." he sighed. Then he remember something about the A/C in Room 419. "SALLY! THE AIR CON! WHAT DO I DO?" he screamed, while Sally was just about to drive away. But, like sand slipping through his fingers, she was gone. "Right, let's figure it out alone, shall we Sam?" he muttered while pulling at some wires. "Oh, wrong wires!" he said as the lights went off.


	3. Chapter 3 - Earth to Lightning

_Here is the chapter! Reviews?_

* * *

Sally rushed home in her Porsche and pulled up to the drive; Lightning's car wasn't there.

'He's up to something!' she thought as she opened the front door. Once she had managed to get herself upstairs, she jumped in the shower and applied her make-up. Sally looked up at the clock, thinking it she had at least another hour to finish off. The time read: 7:30pm.

"OH NO!" the 25yr women screamed, realising she only had half an hour left.

Sally grabbed the dress (which was the one Lightning loved) and threw it on. It was a fitted, red dress, which hugged her slim figure perfectly. Sally dried her wavy hair with the hair dryer and brushed it through quickly. Sally put on a pair of black of stilettos and waited for Lightning to arrive. She had 10 minutes.

Meanwhile, Lightning was getting ready for the night at Doc's house as Mater was unavailable as he was in London spending time with Holly.

"How do I look Doc?" Lightning asked the 36yr old man while straightening out his tie.

"Like a man ready to begin his life with a women he loves dearly" Doc grinned.

"How do you know I am going to propose to Sal?" Lightning was surprised.

"Well, hotshot, I noticed you have a velvet box sticking out your trouser pocket..." Doc chuckled.

"I was meant to put that here..." Lightning replied as he moved the box to his inner jacket pocket. "Doc, what if she says no?" Lightning looked genuinely worried.

"Look, kiddo, if she doesn't say yes, it it because you never asked her!" Doc said in a comforting tone.

"Thanks Doc..." Lightning said.

"Which might happen if you don't pick her up hotshot! You have 1 minute until 8!" Doc said as he watched Lightning run out the door.

"If only you were that quick on the track..." Doc muttered as he watched the racer jump in his car to collect Sally.

Lightning pulled up to his house, jumped out the car, making sure not to crease his suit, and walked up to the door, holding up flowers. He knocked. Sally answered and Lightning was gormless, Sally looked beautiful. After a few seconds, Sally interrupted him.

"Earth to Lightning?" she chuckled whilst waving her hands in front of her face.

"Oh! Yes!" Light stammered, remembering why he was here. "Hello Madam, your carriage awaits!" he said, bowing and giving her the flowers. Lightning gently took her hand and led her to the car. The couple fastened their seatbelts and began to drive.

"Honey, you look gorgeous!" McQueen exclaimed.  
"Thanks! And, I must say, you are looking quite handsome yourself!" Sally replied. "By the way Lightning, won't the restaurant know who you are and call the press?"  
"No, luckily I booked it under a false name and I don't think they will recognise me! After all, I have my helmet on most of the time! " Light replied calmly.  
Then, they arrived, ready to dine at a gourmet restaurant.

"I have a table booked under Smith," Lightning said to the waiter.

"Follow me please Sir," he was completely unaware that is was Lightning. The waiter led them towards a table.

"Smith? Creative Lightning!" Sally whispered to Lightning.

"What? I couldn't think..." Lighting said.

"Here is your table, a waiter will be over in a minute." the waiter (who's name tag said Jonathan). The couple sat down and looked at the menu.

After ordering drinks, Lightning and Sally overheard a gentlemen, about 26, talking about McQueen. Sally was as intrigued as McQueen. The couple stopped their conversation and listened to the table opposite.

"No, Lightning McQueen is literally the best racer in the world - he has a world title. Francesco doesn't..." The 26 year old said to the man opposite him.

"Yeah, I do have a world title!" Lightning accidentally shouted and the whole restaurant turned to face him. "Woops..." he quietly spoke.

The man, who was speaking about Light, turned to face him.

"I know you...wait. Are you Lightning McQueen?" he asked, quite excitedly.

"Umm. No? I am ..." Lightning said in his smallest voice. Then, he felt a small slap on his leg which came from Sally. She gave him a glare. "Fine, yes, I am!" he said slightly exasperated from the whole affair. All of a sudden, Lightning was surrounded by fans asking for autographs. It seems his whole proposal was out of the window, well, doing it in the restaurant. Lightning felt obligated to sign and take selfies, so, once he did that, Lightning and Sally left the restaurant and Lightning drove her to a hot dog stand. Not too shabby.

"Bunny, you have tomato sauce on your nose.!" Lightning laughed.

"And you do too" Sally put a little blob of ketchup on his nose.

After laughing and being covered in red sauce, Lightning figured out a way to propose. Finally.

"Sally, can I ask you 5 questions with only yes or no answers?" Lightning asked.

"Sure..." Sally raised her eyebrows.

"Am I the best racing car driver in the world?"

"Yes, of course!" Sally smiled.

"Am I handsome?"

"Yes."

"Would you date me if I wasn't a racer?"

"Yes.. Lightning, these are stupid questions!"

"2 more. Um...Am I handsomer than Francesco?"

"Lightning! YES! No more!"

"Wait, you one more!" Lightning got down on one knee. Sally gasped, tears began to roll down her eyes. "Will you marry me?"

"YES!" Sally said immediately. Lightning put the ring on her finger, Sally then jumped up and hugged him. 'Stickers' picked her up and span her around then kissed her. "But, can we wait to tell the town? I don't want to make a big well, hoohah!"

"Yes," Lightning said. Then, he went to car, grabbed a picnic blanket and the future McQueens sat and watch the sun go down.


	4. Author's Note

Hi guys! I am so sorry for the break! Please forgive me.

WOW! 4 reviews? In only a few days! That is awesome! Thank you for reading and enjoy the upcoming chapters.

I am writing the next chapter on Wattpad - it will be up soon!

Thanks again!

Woluffy

XD


End file.
